Kilgharrah
Kilgharrah, (also known as the Great Dragon), is a mighty dragon who was imprisoned and chained in a cave beneath Camelot by Uther Pendragon at the conclusion of the Great Purge. He is over a thousand years old and serves as a mentor to the sorcerer, Merlin, telling the young warlock of his destiny to protect Prince Arthur Pendragon and help him become king of Albion. This information, however, came at a price; the Great Dragon made Merlin swear that one day he would free him. Under pressure at the time, Merlin agreed, and kept to his word when he later cut the chains that bound the dragon. This decision, however, was disastrous for Camelot, as the Dragon, seeking revenge, pushed the city to the verge of destruction, killing many innocent civilians in the process. Merlin, however, searched for the last Dragonlord, Balinor, in the hope that he would be able to tame the Dragon. Arthur and Merlin found Balinor, who was actually Merlin's father. On the way back to Camelot Balinor was killed, and on his deathbed, passed on the gift of the dragonlord to Merlin. Merlin, using his newfound ability, was capable of ordering the dragon to leave Camelot. The Dragon obliged, and foresaw that his and Merlin's paths would cross again some day. Kilgharrah's prediction proved to be correct and Merlin used his Dragonlord ability to call the Great Dragon whenever he needed him. He is no longer the last of his kind after the birth of Aithusa. Biography 'Early Life' Kilgharrah once claimed that he had lived for over a thousand years, so very little is known about his history. However it is known that near the conclusion of Uther Pendragon's purge of magic, the King of Camelot approached a dragonlord named Balinor and asked him to bring Kilgharrah, the last dragon, to him so he could make peace with it. But after Balinor did so, Uther had the Dragon imprisoned to serve as an example of what happens to those who are magical. All dragonlords were also rounded up and slaughtered, although Balinor, with Gaius' and possibly Kilgharrah's help, managed to escape. Prisoner and mentor Kilgharrah was then imprisoned and chained in a cave beneath Camelot. During the final year of his imprisonment, Balinor's son Merlin arrived in Camelot. After saving the Prince's life from an assassination attempt, Merlin became the manservant of Prince of Camelot and Uther's son, Arthur Pendragon. The Dragon called to Merlin and told him of his destiny to help Arthur unite Albion and return magic to the land. Kilgharrah gave Merlin advice on how to solve many challenging problems and also directly helped him at times. The Dragon also usually spoke through riddles, allowing Merlin to figure out their meaning, much to Merlin's annoyance. However, Merlin did not always do as the Dragon advised. For example, Merlin decided to save the druid boy Mordred despite the Dragon saying he would eventually kill Arthur. He also decided to help save Uther when he overheard Morgana conspiring to kill him, despite the Dragon's advice to let him be killed. Kilgharrah appears to possess foresight, evidenced by his claims regarding Arthur's destiny, and his prophecies concerning Mordred's role in Arthur's future (The Beginning of the End). When Arthur's dead uncle was resurrected as a wraith, the Dragon aided in the creation of a sword capable of destroying Tristan. Merlin and Kilgharrah had a major falling out during the time when Arthur was dying from a Questing Beast's bite. In order to save Arthur's life, Merlin was told by the Dragon that he had to go the the Isle of the Blessed and accept the price. Merlin discovered that this price meant that another person would have to die in Arthur's place. Merlin agreed to sacrifice his own life, but Nimueh, an Old Religion high priestess, took his mother instead. Merlin went to Kilgharrah and accused him of tricking him. The Great Dragon agreed with this, telling him it is Merlin's destiny to protect Arthur until he claims his throne, at which time the Old Religion will be allowed to resurface and he would be free. Realising that was all Kilgharrah cared about, Merlin swore he would never allow him to be free. Enraged, the Dragon tried to kill him. Merlin conjured a shield and escaped. Despite Merlin's vow to never return to him, Merlin had to in return for Kilgharrah's advice as to how to kill Cornelius Sigan. The Dragon forced Merlin to promise to free him some day in return for his advice. With no other option, Merlin unwillingly obliged, a decision he would come to regret. Merlin sought the Dragon again when the Lady Morgana's magic began to reveal itself and she became terrified. Merlin wanted to know where the Druids were so Morgana could seek their help. But Kilgharrah said it would be best if Morgana, who he confirmed as a witch, never knew the full extent of her powers, and refused to aid Merlin if he was planning to aid her. Despite the Dragon reminding Merlin of the consequences of his ignoring his advice in the past, Merlin defiantly chose to help Morgana''.'' Merlin later returned to Kilgharrah after Uther had been enchanted into marrying a troll, a happening that the Dragon found very funny but stopped laughing when Merlin said Albion won't be born if the troll was the heir to the throne. Kilgharrah gave Merlin the knowledge on how to break the troll's spell, and also reminded Merlin of the deal he had made with him. Later, Merlin used magic for his own recreation, which a villager witnessed, though she didn't know he had done it. She reported it to Uther, who sent for the dreaded witchfinder Aredian. Aredian, after searching for any sign of magic, pubically accused Merlin of being a sorcerer, however Merlin was saved when his uncle Gaius falsely confessed that he was a sorcerer. Merlin went to Kilgharrah for advice on how to help Gaius. At first, the Dragon rebuked him for wanting to reveal himself, saying Aredian would simply kill him along with Gaius. When he saw how distressed Merlin was, Kilgharrah felt genuinely sorry for him and informed Merlin that he couldn't help him because he didn't know how to. Merlin later exposed Aredian's treachery and framed him for sorcery, which resulted in the witchfinder's death and Gaius' freedom. During one of Merlin's next visits, Kilgharrah asked him to uphold his promise and set him free. Merlin said he would, but only when he knew Camelot was safe. Merlin asked the Dragon about a crystal that Morgana had stolen. Kilgharrah said the crystal only works for those who can use its power, but for those who can it can tell the future. He then told Merlin why he had warned him about Mordred and Morgana: prophecy speaks of an evil alliance between them. Sometime later, Merlin got his hands on the crystal and saw a future where Kilgharrah attacked Camelot once he was free. Merlin was now torn between upholding his promise and protecting Camelot. Freedom Merlin, despite his vision of the future, later fulfilled his oath to the Great Dragon and used a sword stolen from one of the Knights of Medhir to free him. This, however, would have dire consequences for Camelot. Kilgharrah, full of rage, attacked the kingdom. Merlin was later forced to find the last dragonlord so the Great Dragon could be defeated before he destroyed Camelot. Merlin found Balinor, a dragonlord who was also his father. After being ambushed by a bunch of knights, Balinor was killed after sacrificing himself for his son. Shortly before his death, Balinor said the powers of dragonlords were passed on genetically from father to son, and therefore Merlin now had the power to command Kilgharrah. Merlin managed to stop Kilgharrah in his tracks after he attacked Arthur and his men, but showed mercy by banishing him from Camelot forever. Kilgharrah commented that Merlin's attitude towards him was a sign of the man he would one day become and, before departing, told Merlin he was sure their paths would cross again. A year later, when Morgause and Morgana discovered that Merlin had discovered their plans to take over Camelot, he was chained up by King Cenred's men and was then left on his own surrounded by Serkets, giant scorpions. He tried to break his chains and fend off the Serkets using magic but failed and was struck by a Serket sting. After his warlock magic failed, Merlin resorted to using the power of the dragonlords and called on Kilgharrah, who came to his rescue and fended off the Serkets with his fiery breath. The Dragon then flew away carrying Merlin. After rescuing the young dragonlord, he told Merlin that the battle for Camelot was about to begin. Kilgharrah flew Merlin back to Camelot so that he could attempt to thwart Morgana, Morgause and King Cenred. Merlin later called Kilgharrah to find a way to heal Morgana after she was seriously injured from falling down a flight of stairs. Kilgharrah advised him to rejoice since her death would prevent the future he had forseen she would have with Mordred, and it would mean she was unable to kill Uther. Kilgharrah also revealed that he knew Morgana was Uther's daughter, though how he learned this is unknown. Merlin first begged him and then commanded him to give him a way to save Morgana. Kilgharrah felt that Merlin was abusing his power as a Dragonlord and told him so but he had no choice but to help the young warlock. After being faced with the problem of his new friend Gilli having to face Uther in the tournament, again Merlin called the dragon, to ask for this advice on the subject, knowing that only another creature of magic would understand. The dragon acted calm, but was at first unwilling to help, as Merlin had ignored his advice in their last encounter and outruled him. After Merlin appologised, he listened, and gave advice, on the matter, explaining that if Gilli used magic to kill Uther, then the future where magic was allowed would not come as Arthur's views would see it as evil permanently. He said he was sorry he could offer no more helpful words, but made the point that Uther must not be killed by sorcery clear. Merlin later summoned Kilgharrah for help to recover the dragon-forged blade fur use against Morgana and Morgause's immortal army. Kilgharrah returned again after Morgana and Morgause took over Camelot, carrying Merlin to the Lake of Avalon so that he could fetch Excalibur. (The Coming of Arthur) He also heeded Merlin's call for help when the warlock was being pursued by Dorocha and drove them away. He then warned Merlin and Lancelot that the veil between the worlds had to be repaired, and when he discovered Merlin's intentions, he pleaded with him not to sacrifice himself. (The Darkest Hour) Aithusa When Merlin learned of the existence of another dragon egg in a lost tomb, he resolved to go after the egg in memory of his father's sacrifices to ensure Kilgharrah's survival. Having recovered the egg, Merlin summoned it into existence by naming the unborn dragon Aithusa, Kilgharrah noting that the resulting white dragon- a rare breed even when the dragons were numerous, as well as being named after the light of the sun in the dragon tongue- reflected the new dawn that Merlin and Arthur would create together (Aithusa). Personality Kilgharrah acted as a mentor to Merlin and was very wise, though he tended to speak in riddles which sometimes irritated Merlin. More often than not, Kilgharrah left Merlin with more questions than answers. The Dragon possessed great knowledge of the future and Merlin found his advice useful, though he didn't always follow it. Kilgharrah's knowledge and wisdom allowed him to find a solution to almost any problem and one of the few exceptions was when he was unable to help Merlin save Gaius. Eventually Kilgharrah revealed to Merlin that he was only helping him in order to gain his freedom. Although the Dragon could be selfish at times, he was capable of thinking about others and felt genuinely sorry for Merlin when he told him he would be unable to help him save Gaius. Merlin once considered Kilgharrah a friend but became less trusting after the Dragon revealed his true intentions. However, Balinor claimed that they were spiritual brothers due to Merlin's heritage as a dragonlord and the two of them became friends again. Kilgharrah was a vengeful creature and had a tendency to hold grudges. He attacked Camelot after Merlin set him free, killing innocent people in the process, in order to take revenge for his imprisonment and the near extinction of his kind. However he was grateful to Merlin for showing him mercy when he could have killed him and believed that their paths would cross again, which was true. He was angry when Merlin abused his power as a Dragonlord and was still resentful when Merlin called him to help a boy named Gilli. Kilgharrah also tends to be judgemental at times. The great dragon never doubted that Morgana and Mordred would turn to evil, mainly because he knows of old prophecies foretelling this. But it has been shown that not all prophecies come true, and that when they do it's mostly because people make them come true. '')]] Kilgharrah also possessed a slightly strange sense of humour and usually displayed this humour at inappropriate times. For example when Merlin told him that Uther Pendragon's new wife was a troll Kilgharrah went into a fit of laughter while Merlin couldn't see the funny side of it. He also laughed about Morgana when Merlin told him that she had stolen an important crystal. Despite Merlin's protests, Kilgharrah frequently called Morgana a witch. Relationships Merlin Kilgharrah was the one who informed Merlin of his destiny. Whenever Merlin was lost as to what to do, particularly when it involved magic, he turned to the Great Dragon for advise or outright assistance. The Dragon acted as a mentor to Merlin, even though Merlin didn't always do as the Dragon advised him. Merlin actually considered the Dragon a friend at one point but when he discovered the Dragon only cared about his own freedom and had tricked him into sacrificing his mother, Merlin turned his back on him, vowing to never allow him to be released. Merlin returned to the Dragon when he needed help defeating the spirit of Cornelius Sigan. The Dragon agreed to help, on the condition that Merlin promised to one day free him, which he agreed to do. Merlin regained his trust in the Dragon, and continued to seek his aid when he needed it. The Dragon appeared to be quite fond of Merlin and he had proven that he can care about more than his own freedom as he felt genuinely sorry for Merlin, when he told him he was unable to help him save Gaius. Merlin later released the Great Dragon, who proceeded to lay waste to Camelot as revenge for his imprisonment and his species' near-eradication. Merlin, who inherited the powers of a dragonlord from his father, Balinor, managed to get the Dragon under his control, but chose to spare him instead of kill him. The Dragon was grateful for Merlin's choice to not kill him, and departed after telling him he was sure they would meet again. Because of Merlin's heritage as a dragonlord, he and Kilgharrah were spiritual brothers and they have shown that they genuinely care about each other, since Merlin spared Kilgharrah when the Dragon was at his mercy and Kilgharrah willingly came to Merlin's rescue when he was surrounded by serkets sent at him by Morgause and Morgana. After rescuing Merlin Kilgharrah used magic to heal him and indicated that he had come to save Merlin because he wanted to rather than because he had to. Kilgharrah also appeared content to allow Merlin to ride him back to Camelot. When Merlin called Kilgharrah back to find a way to heal Morgana, Kilgharrah advised him to let her die and was angry when Merlin ordered him to help, feeling that Merlin was abusing his power. Though they parted on less than good terms, it wasn't as bad as the time Merlin told Kilgharrah he would never be freed and although Kilgharrah reprimanded him for it when they next met, he appeared to have forgiven him and was simply reminding him that he shouldn't do it again. Kilgharrah later encountered Merlin and Lancelot, who became the only person apart from Merlin to meet Kilgharrah since his attack on Camelot. When Kilgharrah learned that there was still a Dragon egg in existance he asked Merlin to get it for him and was overjoyed when Merlin hatched Aithusa. Gaius Kilgharrah has known Gaius for at least twenty years and Gaius respects the Dragon's power and wisdom. However they were not friends and Kilgharrah appeared to be slightly disdainful towards Gaius, claiming that he had a talent for turning a blind eye. The Dragon also claimed that Gaius meant nothing to him. Despite this Kilgharrah was genuinely sorrowful when he heard that Gaius was about to be executed, though this was for Merlin's sake rather than Gaius'. Balinor Considering Balinor knew Kilgharrah's true name, it's likely that they knew each other well in the past and considering Balinor was a dragonlord, they most likely thought of each other as spiritual brothers. Balinor felt that Kilgharrah's rage and hatred towards Uther Pendragon was justified due to Uther betraying both the Dragon and Balinor, after the Dragonlord brought Kilgharrah to Camelot. It is unknown if Kilgharrah blamed Balinor for his imprisonment, but it is unlikely since he probably knew that Balinor had been tricked by Uther and had not meant to betray him. Balinor also crafted a small figurine of a dragon which appeared to be based off Kilgharrah. Morgana Although Kilgharrah hasn't yet met Morgana Kilgharrah gave lots of advice to Merlin about Morgana referring to her as "the witch". He warned Merlin of Morgana's betrayal but Merlin still disobeyed, with disasterous consequences on a number of occasions. Kilgharrah also knew of Morgana's true parentage, that Uther was her father, although he had never seen Morgana himself and she could have been born after he was imprisoned by Uther, which may have contributed to his hatred of her. Uther Pendragon Kilgharrah held a grudge with Uther Pendragon ever since the king banned magic and destroyed all of the Dragons. Uther had Kilgharrah imprisoned to show what happens to those who are magical. Insulted by this, the Dragon attacked Uther's kingdom after Merlin had freed him. The Dragon would have completely destroyed Camelot if it was not for Merlin's dragonlord ability. Kilgharrah stated that Uther's heart was "as cold as stone" and that he'd "never been sorry for anything" though this was actually untrue which implies that Kilgharrah was unaware of Uther's softer side. Kilgharrah also thought it was hilarious when Uther married a troll. Lancelot Kilgharrah only met Lancelot once but had already forseen his destiny and told him that he was destined to be one of the greatest and most noble knights Camelot had ever known. Aithusa Kilgharrah hasn't seen Aithusa before however, Aithusa is the reason why Kilgharrah is not the last dragon in the world. Kilgharrah was very greatful to Merlin when he recieved the egg from The Tomb of Ashkanar. Abilities Kilgharrah was tremendously powerful and had a wide variety of abilities. Like all members of his kind, he was able to breathe fire, usually using this ability as an attack, but on one occasion he used his fire to enhance the power of a weapon forged for Arthur. Kilgharrah also appeared to be immune to the powers of even a powerful sorcerer such as Merlin, not even flinching when Merlin hurled an enchanted spear at him; the weapon simply bounced off his scales. Kilgharrah was also very graceful for such a massive creature and was far more agile than he appeared able to easily evade numerous arrows while attacking Camelot even when they were fired at the same time. Additionally he was able to defeat a whole group of knights, including Arthur, with very little effort, though Arthur managed to inflict a wound on the Dragon before being knocked unconscious. In addition to being virtually unbeatable in combat, Kilgharrah was able to transmit his thoughts into the minds of others, which he used to provide Merlin with a way of defeating Cornelius Sigan and to give him the spell he needed to heal Morgana. He was also capable of communicating with people telepathically and was the only being in Camelot apart from Merlin and Morgana who was able to hear Mordred speaking telepathically. Kilgharrah was also immune to the powerful sleeping spell that Morgause placed on Camelot. Kilgharrah also had healing powers as he saved Merlin's life when he was stung by a Serket and also had unlocking powers as he unlocked the chains which bound Merlin. Kilgharrah was capable of forseeing the future, frequently speaking to Merlin about the destiny he and Arthur shared, as well as forseeing that Morgana would turn evil and that Mordred would put Arthur in mortal danger. Additionally Kilgharrah possessed more knowledge of magic than anyone else alive, which came through over a thousand years of experience. However despite his power, Kilgharrah was, like all Dragons, powerless to resist or disobey the call of a Dragonlord, requiring him to obey all orders he receives from a Dragonlord regardless of his opinion or desires, although he can still voice his thoughts on a situation if he disagrees with the Dragonlord's commands even if he cannot directly refuse. Appearances Series 1 *The Dragon's Call (introduction) *Valiant *The Mark of Nimueh *A Remedy to Cure All Ills *The Beginning of the End *Excalibur *To Kill the King *Le Morte d'Arthur Series 2 *The Curse of Cornelius Sigan *The Nightmare Begins *Beauty and the Beast: Part Two *The Witchfinder *Sweet Dreams *The Witch's Quickening *The Fires of Idirsholas (released) *The Last Dragonlord (leaves) Series 3 *The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One (returns) (cameo) *The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two *The Crystal Cave *The Sorcerer's Shadow *The Coming of Arthur: Part Two Series 4 *The Darkest Hour: Part Two *Aithusa Behind the scenes *The Great Dragon is computer generated but is voiced by English actor, John Hurt. * Kilgharrah has yellow eyes, and they look exactly like the eyes of a sorcerer when they are using magic. This could be because he is a creature of magic. * The Great Dragon is appeared in nearly all the episodes in Series 1, but he did not even appear in half of the episodes of Series 3. Category:Creatures Category:Magic Category:Magical creatures Category:People who know of Merlin's magic Category:Seers Category:People who knew of Morgana's betrayal before the Series 3 finale Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:People who knew of Morgana's true parentage before the Series 3 finale Category:People who knew of Morgana's magic before the Series 3 finale Category:People who know the true secret of Arthur's birth Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Series 2 enemies Category:Old Religion Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 3 Category:Recurring Cast Category:Dragons